yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 141
Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yugi Muto - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) and "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position and two set cards. Yami Marik has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Egyptian God Slime" (3000/3000) and "Bowganian" (1000/700) in Defense Position and "Jam Defender". Turn 13: Yami Marik Yami Marik has just managed to take "Monster Reborn" back from his Graveyard via "Mining for Magical Stones". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" (1900/700) in Defense Position. As long as it remains in Defense Position, Marik will gain 1000 Life Points during each of his Standby Phases. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates (Yugi 1000 → 700). Turn 15: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Surprise Attack from Beyond". On Yami Marik's Standby Phase, the effect of "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" activates (Marik 700 → 1700). Yami Marik activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position. Marik then transforms "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into Egyptian God Phoenix. Yami Marik then activates the Egyptian God Phoenix effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to pay 1000 Life Points (Marik 1700 → 700) and attack and destroy "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000 → 2000/X000 → 2000) in Defense Position and use its effect - when it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, "Slifer" will be the attack target. The "Egyptian Phoenix" effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then destroys "Slifer the Sky Dragon". "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Marik's Graveyard in its normal form. Marik activates "Surprise Attack from Beyond" to allow himself to repeat his Battle Phase and Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Graveyard (0/0) in Attack Position. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is now in its normal form. Yami Marik then pays all but 1 of his Life Points (Marik 700 → 1) in order to activate the second effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", increasing its ATK and DEF by the total amount of Life Points payed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 699/0 → 699). This effectively "fuses" Marik with Ra. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Soul Taker" to increase Yami Marik's Life Points by 1000 (Marik 1 → 1001) and allow Yami Yugi to use one of Marik's monsters as a Tribute immediately. He chooses "Egyptian God Slime" and, according to Battle City Rules, a Fusion Monster is treated as a number of Tribute Monsters equal to its number of Fusion Material Monsters. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Egyptian God Slime" (since it is treated as a double Tribute) in order to activate the first effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and make its ATK and DEF infinite as well as allow it to attack even though it is Yami Marik's Battle Phase. Yami Marik tributes "Bowganian" and "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" and pays all but 1 of his Life Points (Marik 1001 → 1), in order to increase the ATK and DEF of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" by the total amount of ATK/DEF and Life Points tributed/payed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 699 → 3899 → 4899/699 → 2399 → 3399). Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Class System" to negate the attack made by "Obelisk" as its Level isn't higher than the Level of "The Winged Dragon of Ra". "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Dimension" to Tribute "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since "Obelisk" has left the field, the attack made by "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is negated as it has lost its original target. Yami Yugi is about to activate his face-down "Ragnarok", which will remove "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from play. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, whilst Marik is possessing Téa, balls of yellow light are added to Téa's eyes. * When Marik is thinking how Yami could be so forgiving after all he has done to him, Marik's flashback is changed in the dub to show Marik on his ship, then Lumis and Umbra and various Rare Hunters, before showing mind-controlled Téa and Joey. In the Japanese version, the flashback shows Pandora, then the Silent Puppet. * As in previous episodes, cut is a shot of Marik wagging his tongue. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes